Revelations
by Hannah Jane
Summary: This is alternate ROTS. What if Anakin had listened to Padme when she suggested that he tell ObiWan about his dream. Please no flaming I'm offended easily.
1. Chapter 1 through 7

Revelations

Hannah

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Star Wars it belongs to George Lucas and his empire. I'm just borrowing them, and doing things my way._

Authors Note: This is alternate ROTS. What if Anakin had listened to Padme when she suggested that he tells Obi-Wan about his nightmare, and it saves him more or less. I'm probably going to add when Padme found out she was pregnant and how she thought she had heard that Anakin had been killed and also there some references from the clone wars volume two in this story to.

Prologue

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kanobi had just rescued supreme Chancellor Palpatine and were making sure he got back to Corruscant safely. Obi-Wan, Anakin and the Chancellor arrived at the Senate Circular building.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were glad to be back from the outer rim sieges, they had been in the outer rim for eight months dealing with the seperatist and Anakin had helped the Navelians restore to them there lives and freedom. When they saw his prothetic hand, they assumed he was some sort of savior that would restore there freedom to them. Anakin was especially glad to be back, because then he could finally reunite with his wife Padme Amidala-Skywalker at the thought of his wife it made him smile. Anakin was disapointed with himself for killing Count Dooku he knew that wasn't right, and that Padme would be disapointed in him. He should've listened to his inner voice instead of the Chancellor knowing that killing an unarmed prisioner wasn't the jedi way.

Anakin and the Chancellor got out of the ship there were some politicians with Master Windu and Anakin said to Obi-Wan who was still in the ship "are you coming master?" "No I don't think I could handle the politicians right now. Besides someone has to stay behind to be the poster boy." "Wait a minute this whole thing was your idea." Anakin said. "Yes and you saved the Chancellor, and killed Count Dooku all the while carrying me unconsious on your back. You deserve your day with the politicans besides they need me at the temple to talk about the outer rim seiges." "Ok and not for saving your life for the tenth time." "Ninth time that seige on Yavin doesn't count." Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a laugh.

Master Windu was with some other polticians and said to the Chancellor "Chancellor are you allright?" "Yes, thanks to your two jedi knights. Count Dooku has been killed but General Grevious has escaped again." "General Grevious will go into hiding again he always does, he's a coward." Mace said "I can assure you master Jedi, the senate will vote to continue the war until General Grevious is destroyed." Mace said "Well then the jedi will make capturing General Grevious the top priority." Anakin walked behind the Chancellor and Master Windu and the other senators so he could start looking for his wife he's missed her. This damn war has kept him away from his beloved Padme for eight long months he hasn't been able to sleep to well without holding her in his arms he had written letters to her as much as he could though and he couldn't write to her the last few months, but he was proud of what he did for Nevalians, so Anakin was sure that the counsil and the Senate had assumed he was dead and Anakin knew that that meant Padme was probably thinking he was dead.

Anakin was about to look for her when Senator Organa approached him and said "The Republic is indebted to you." "Thank you Senator Organa." "I promise to do whatever I can to bring this war to an end." Padme approached a pillar and saw her husband with senator Organa and watched him, and sudenlly Anakin sensed someone watching him but continued chating "I think this war will keep going until General Grevious is nothing but spare parts." Anakin said as he continued looking for who was watching him and then saw his wife hidden behind a pilar watching him, he smiled inwardly he should've suspected it was Padme and said to the senator "Excuse me."

"Of course." Senator Organa left and Anakin ran to greet his wife she ran towards him and Anakin lifted her up in his arms and spun her around and the two of them started kissing. She said "Oh Anakin." "I've missed you Padme." "Me to, there were whispers that you have been killed. I was worried I had lost you." She said "but I'm allright, it feels like we've been apart for a lifetime and probably would've been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnaped. It might've never brought us back from the outer rim sieges." Anakin said softly cupping her face with his hands and started kissing her again.

She stopped him and said "no Ani not here." "Yes here, I'm tired of all this deception I don't care that they know were married." "Anakin don't say things like that." He hugged her again and he felt her trembeling and he said "are you allright? Your trembiling? Whats going on?"

Padme thought 'this is it' she was scared to tell him the news but knew she couldn't put it off anymore "Anakin something has happend. Something wonderful." "What?" "Anakin, I'm pregnant." Anakin stood in silence for a long time, overwhelmed with different emotions fear, shock, worry but mostly happiness, but Padme was getting even more nervous the longer Anakin was silent. She was pregnant they were going to have a baby. "That---that's wonderful." He said she sighed with relief he was happy about the baby.

"What are we going to do?" Anakin cupped her face with hands again and said "Were not going to worry about it. This is a happy moment; the happiest moment of my life, our baby will be a blessing" She nodded and then he kissed her and hugged her again and she hugged him back. She felt wonderful being held in her husbands strong arms.

Part 1

Later that night Padme was standing by the window brushing her hair out while Anakin looked at her with loving eyes and she said "Ani I want to have our baby back on Naboo, at the lake country were no one knows us. I've purchased our own place their." She turned towards him and took the ends of her hair in her fingers and said "I can go on Senate leave early and start fixing up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot right by the gardens."

He said with his arms crossed in front of his chest and leaning against a wall smiling at her "You are so beautiful." Anakin said. She smiled and blushed and said "Only because I'm so in love." "No it's because I'm so in love with you." That made Padme frown and she said "So love has blinded you?" "No, well maybe just a little." Anakin said laughing. She joined him and said "I guess it's true." She went towards him and gave him a kiss he kissed her back running his fingers through her hair and they smiled at each other "I love you Padme." "I love you to." They kissed again, she said "Anakin are you really happy about the baby right now?" He held her in his arms and carressed her face with his hand "yeah I mean it wasn't planed but who cares. I mean we've been careful most of the time, but trust me angel I'm very happy about the baby."

"Well yeah I know but obviously not the last time before you and Obi-Wan took off for the outer rim seiges lover." Padme said with a look of passion in her eyes at her husband "Trust me angel I'm happy about the baby." He truly was happy about the idea of being a father he kissed her reashuringly and the two of them went to bed, but he was also nervous because he never had a father figure, even though Obi-Wan was like a father to him at least back when he was his apprentice and they became more like brothers after Anakin had been promoted to jedi knight. He was so excited when Obi-Wan told him that he felt Anakin was ready to be knighted and Anakin had given his padawan braid to Padme and she gave him R2.

Later that night Anakin had a nightmare about Padme dying in childbirth. He shot out of bed with sweat falling down his face. He looked over at his wife she was sleeping peacefully. Anakin placed his head in his hands and got out of bed and put on his jedi cloak and went to the window and looked over the city there was a small fountain in the middle of the room and Anakin closed his eyes and went into meditation to clear his mind and get his fear under control like his master had taught him.

Padme woke up and didn't see Anakin beside her she got out of bed and saw her husband looking out the window. She could tell by his body language that he was in deep thought and maybe even meditating she didn't want to disturb him and went to leave him in peace then he said "don't go." She placed her hand on his arm and said "I don't want to disturb you. I know how sacred meditation is to a jedi my love." He looked towards his wife he cuped her face and gave her a kiss on the forhead and said "Don't worry about it." She said "What is it?" "You need your rest sweetheart for the baby." "What is it Anakin." "Nothing, just a dream I had." "Bad?" "There like the dreams I use to have about my mother." "What was it?" "It doesn't matter it was just a dream." He said not looking at her he didn't want to tell her about his nightmare because he knew it would worry her she saw right through him then sighed and said "How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Anakin I would like it if you would respect me enough to not lie to me, I'm your wife our marriage is an equal partnership and I would apprechiate it if you would respect me enough to be honest with me."

Anakin thought 'Force she knows me so well.' He looked seriously at her and said "you die in childbirth" "and the baby?" Padme said placing her hand over her stomach in a protective gesture. "I don't know, I wont let these dreams come true I'm not going to lose you Padme." Anakin said placing his arms around her waist. Padme carressed his cheek and said "Anakin your not going to lose me I'm perfectly healthy and the baby is healthy. This baby will change our lives that is certain. I doubt the queen will continue to let me serve on the senate and if the counsil finds out your the father then you'll be expelled!" "I know." He said combing his fingers through her hair. She then had a thought "Do you think maybe Obi-Wan could help us?"

Anakin considered his wife's suggestion the truth be told he trusted Obi-Wan more then anyone in the order. They were brothers. He nodded and said "I'll talk to him in the morning." He held her arms and said "I am going to have to tell him the truth about us. I've hated that I've been lying to him the last three years."

"I understand." Padme said sadly Anakin gave her a reashuring smile and said cuping her chin "don't worry my love I don't think Obi-Wan will be as upset as we think he will, and I think the truth be told he knows the truth about our relationship." Padme cupped his face and said "don't worry Ani I'm not going to die in childbirth I'm perfectly healthy. I mean I'm eight months pregnant I think if I was going to die in childbirth I'd be having complications don't you think?" He kissed her, Padme being eight months pregnant made it sure to Anakin that this baby was his because that was the last time they copulated even though he never doubted this baby was his and said "Your right angel if you were eight months pregnant and my dream was going to come true you would be having complications."

She carressed his arm and said "Let's go back to bed Ani." "Ok." The two of them kissed and went back to bed, Anakin removed his jedi cloak and placed it over a chair in their room. When they got back into bed Anakin took her in his arms and she spooned her back into him and they joined there hands together. For the first time in eight months Anakin didn't have a problem getting to sleep with having his wife in his arms, it helped him fall asleep much sooner even though the last time they were together they didn't exactly sleep they spent most of their time together making love Anakin assumed that that was when she got pregnant. It had been so hard for him to be away from her the last few months and not having her in his arms.

The next morning Anakin woke up pretty early and saw her still asleep. He gave her a kiss on the forhead and carefully removed her from his chest and gave her a kiss and teasing the ends of her hair with his fingers he wasn't going to wake her she needed her rest for their baby and went to talk to Obi-Wan about his nightmare. Even though Padme made a good point the fact that she was eight months pregnant and if she was going to die in childbirth she would be having complications, but she was just fine and healthy. The thing though it didn't explain his nightmare because his nightmare was just like the ones he had of his mother and those ones came true.

Anakin went to the jedi temple asking around for Obi-Wan and he was told that Obi-Wan was in his jedi quarters. "Obi-Wan?" He looked around for his mentor and he came out of his meditation chambers. Sundenally Anakin felt upset about disturbing one of the most sacred times to a jedi. Obi-Wan came out and said "Whats wrong Anakin?" "I need to talk to you master." Anakin said seriously.

Part 2

Obi-Wan saw the look of seriousness in his young friends eyes Anakin said "I'm sorry master I didn't mean to interupt your meditation." "It's ok Anakin you know I'm always here for you my friend." Anakin told Obi-Wan everything that happened when he was protecting Padme and how they had declared their love for each other just before the battle of Geonosis and how they had gotten married right before the clone wars.

Anakin waited until Obi-Wan started lecturing him about breaking the code, but Obi-Wan just said "So you and Senator Amidala have been married ever since the beginning of the clone wars." "Yes master I'm sorry I broke the code." Obi-Wan smiled and said "Think nothing of it my friend. I had a feeling about your and Sena...I mean Padme's relationship all this time. We still have our bond from when we were master and apprentice. I'm happy for you two truly and I'll do the best I can to keep your marriage a secret from the counsil."

"Really?" "Yes, I sense theres more you want to tell me." Obi-Wan said as they started walking together towards his window "Yes I've had dreams. Like the ones I use to have about my mother; about Padme dying in childbirth. I can't lose her Obi-Wan she means everything to me and so does this baby were having." "I know. How is she doing?" "She's ok, she's fine and perfectly healthy." "Then I don't think you need to be worried about losing her Anakin." Obi-Wan said placing his hand on his shoulder "I know she made a good point about that, if she was eight months pregnant and was going to die in childbirth she would be having complications. What should I do?" "Meditate my friend, meditation is the only way to find out about the future. It'll probably help you get rid of your fear of losing her to." Anakin groaned and said "meditation I hate meditation I feel so useless when I meditate."

Obi-Wan laughed and said "I know you do Anakin, but thats the best way to get rid of your fears of losing her." "Fine I'll meditate." Anakin said. He left and went to his jedi chambers and changed out of his jedi robes and changed into a pair of running shorts if he was going to meditate he was going to be comfortable.

Obi-Wan watched the door were his former apprentice had departed from and couldn't help but feel disapointed in Anakin for breaking the code, but then again Anakin has always been a pretty rebelious jedi knight. Obi-Wan went back into meditation and meditated on what this union would do to Anakin, but Qui-Gon approached him in his meditation and said "Obi-Wan." "Master Qui-Gon." "what troubles you young one." "I just found out that Anakin has married Senator Amidala and that they are having a child." "Are you disapointed?" "It's against the code Master."

"Obi-Wan remember I told you, you still have a lot to learn." "Yes." "Well I think that one of the things you have to learn is trust the Force that this union will save Anakin from the darkside." "You sense it to that it's with him." "Yes but I trust that he will choose the right path. This union and their parenthood must be the will of the Force" "but master what about the code." "You have to trust me Obi-Wan, and it's possible that their children will help rebuild the jedi order. Support them my young apprentice besides I think you have a secret relationship of your own. So your not really one to talk don't you think? The times have changed Obi-Wan." He blushed he knew his old master was right "Yes master." With that Qui-Gon Jinn disapered and Obi-Wan put his faith in his mentors words that Anakin and Senator Amidala's marriage would actually save him and that there child would rebuild the order. He smiled thinking about Sabe Senator Amidala's loyal body guard who he had been having rendezvous with for years. Force he loved Sabe, and he knew his master knew that and she felt the same way about him.

Anakin sat at the end of his bed, he hardly ever stayed here. Mostly he stayed with is wife but he needed to be here plus he hadn't been here in a while because of the outter rim seiges. Anakin sat down on the edge of his bed and closed his eyes and became one with the Force. Anakin started meditating and he tried his best to concitrate but his mind was clouded by a cube of dark side energy. He probed the cube and he saw disturbing images flash before him of what would've happened if he hadn't told Obi-Wan the truth.

The first one was of him on a lava planet strangeling his beloved Padme with the Force as she kept on telling him that she loved him and accused her of lying, and then saw some more images before him. One was of Palpatine telling him that the jedi didn't trust him and that they were afraid of his power and minipulating him into believing that the jedi were the enemy. He then saw Padme giving birth to a son and a daughter and then he saw Padme lying on a medical table barily concious from when he had strangled her Anakin still couldn't believe that he had strangled her in this vision his beloved angel his reason for living he had almost killed her and their children, he saw a couple droids checking her out. Obi-Wan said "Is she going to be ok?" The tech responded by saying "physically she's fine but for reasons we cant explain were losing her she seems to have lost the will to live. We must act now if were going to save the babies." Anakin sensed the shocks coming off of Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and Senator Organa and he himself was in shock at the revelation to, Senator Organa said "babies?" "Yes sir she's carrying twins."

They had created twins, Anakin couldn't keep his excitement down he and Padme were expecting twins! He then saw her die of a broken heart, and realized that she doesn't die in childbirth he's the cause of death for his angel. She dies of a broken heart because of him. He then saw himself in dark black armor 19 years from now overwhelemed with anger, hate, vengence and dispair because Palpatine had told him he had killed Padme, but mostly he was overwhelemed with anger and hate all directed at Obi-Wan because of what happend to his body on Mustafar and being engaged in a fierce lightsaber duel with Obi-Wan on Mustafar Anakin was actually trying to kill him here, the man he considered a brother and Anakin also had a red lightsaber and he also had a resperator because he had trouble with his breathing. 'I'm a sith lord?' He then saw himself torturing his daughter his own flesh and blood, he knew it was his daughter because she was very much like him but looked like Padme and lowering his son he knew it was his son because he looked exactly like him, but was very much like Padme and lowering him into a trap using his daughter.

Anakin then realized the Force was warning him what his future would've been like if he hadn't told Obi-Wan the truth and had tried to deal with his nightmare about Padme himself, that anger and mistrust caused by the Chancellor that he would end up killing the love of his life and not seeing his children until they were all grown up and having to be hidden from him. Now Anakin was really confused it appeared that she doesn't die in childbirth she lives, and the dream was a lot like the ones he had about his mother, it made him wonder if Palpatine was responsible for his nightmare in an attempt to gain control of him knowing that Padme is his strength and his weakness. It made Anakin think that maybe Palpatine was also responsible for the Tuskins kidnaping and killing his mom, if that was the case then Anakin all of a sudden felt anger all directed at the chancellor allthough he now knew his really identity was Darth Sidious the lord of the Sith that Palpatine would be using his emotional attachments to make him into a pawn for his own evil purpose in this universal game of chess.

Anakin tried his best to clear his mind to get rid of the anger and hatered he had inside, or else he would fall to the darkside and be the cause of death for Padme he didn't want that to happen and also if he fell to the darkside he would lose his children and they would have to be hidden from him and he would miss out on their lives and not see them until their all grown up. That filled him with dispair and the thought of being seperated from his children and not seeing them until they're all grown up and being the cause of death for his wife. He had to get rid of his anger and hatred for his wife and his children. Obi-Wan went to the senate and stood behind the pilar to inform Padme what Anakin was doing.

He saw her and gestured for her to come to him she said "What is it Obi-Wan I'm guessing?" "Yes Padme Anakin told me everything about your marriage and your upcoming parenthood." "Did he tell you about his nightmare?" "Yes he did, and I told him that he should meditate." "Where is he?" "He's meditating in his jedi quarters."

"Ok so he's not at my apartment?" "No he's in his jedi quarters." "Can I see him?" "Padme you know your not allowed in the temple, plus he's meditating he mustn't be disturbed but if he wasn't I would probably pull some strings so that you could see him." "Thank you Obi-Wan." Padme went to her senate apartment and placed her hand on her stomach feeling her baby kicking and said to her stomach "your a little impatient aren't you just like your father." Padme said chuckling. She marveled at the fact of becoming a mother and was relieved that Anakin was happy about the baby. She didn't deny that she was worried about how he'd react so she was relieved when he was really happy about the baby and wondered how his meditation was going.

Part 3

It had been two weeks and Anakin had come out of his meditation he felt stronger and more at peace with himself. In his meditation he found out that Palpatine was the sith lord the jedi have been looking for, for thirteen years. During his meditation his mother had visted him and told him that she was proud of him and that he could chose his own destiny.

Anakin made that vow to his mother, his wife and his twin children that he wasn't going to fall to the darkside. Anakin felt an empty void were his fear, anger and hatred had once been, with peace and deeper love for his wife, his children and he felt stronger in the Force. Padme would be proud of him.

He stood up, his leg's were weak from spending more then twenty-four hours totally still. He went to the fresher and showered and changed into a clean pair of jedi robes. He needed to inform the jedi masters the truth about the Chancellor.

That Palpatine was the sith lord the jedi have been looking for, for thirteen years. Anakin was walking through the halls of the temple and Obi-Wan said "Anakin. Glad to have you back." "Thank you Obi-Wan." "How was your meditation?" "I need to talk to the counsil master." Obi-Wan said "Why?" "I found out something in my meditation."

"What?" "The Supreme Chancellor is Darth Sidious." Obi-Wan said "Are you sure?" "Yes." "This isn't good." "I know, but it explains why he's been able to stay in power for so long. Right master?" "Yes it does Anakin." Anakin said "We have to tell the jedi masters." "I agree, come on let's go." The two of them walked along and Anakin told him more about what had gone on during his meditation.

"How do you feel?" "I feel stronger and more at peace with myself then I've ever been in my life." "Thats good to hear my friend. I can sense it that your stronger and more at peace with yourself then you've been ever since we met." Anakin and Obi-Wan came up to Master Yoda and he said "Master Kanobi Jedi Skywalker something to say you have hmm?" Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed to the jedi master and Anakin said "Yes Master I've got some grave news that affects the jedi and the republic. Do you think it's possible to gather the counsil?" "Summon the counsil I will, call you two in an hour I will; voice your concerns you may."

"Thank you." Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed to the jedi master and walked off Obi-Wan said "Is there anything else in your meditation that you would like to share with me?" "Yes, let's head to my chambers." "Ok." Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived at his jedi quarters and they sat down on the living room. "Does Padme die in childbirth?" "No thank the Force. Obi-Wan I saw my fate if I were to embrace my nightmare and not have told you about it." "I'm proud of you for trusting me enough to tell me everything that showed good judgment Anakin." "Thank you." "Was it bad?" "Very bad. First of all Padme doesn't die in childbirth she lives but she dies because of me!" "You kill her?" Obi-Wan asked in shock.

"Well not physically but she would die of a broken heart because of me after I embrace the darkside. In my vision I'm strangeling her with the Force and our children grow up in seperate familes one is with Senator Organa's family and the other is with my step-brother. My body getting burnt on Mustafar and almost dying, but I'm overwhelmed with anger and hatered all directed at you because I blame you for what happend to my body and I accuse you of turning Padme against me. When really the fault was all mine." "Children?" Anakin smiled and said "Yes Padme and I are having twins." "Congratulations Anakin." "I can't wait to tell Padme." "How do you feel knowing that you and Padme created twins?" "I'm excited, but also more nervous." "Nervous?" "Well I mean I was nervous about being responsible for one life, but now I'm going to be responsible for two lives." "Don't worry Anakin the Force will guide you." "I know but remember I never had much of a father figure. I don't know how I'll be able to be a good father to the twins when there born. When I never really had a father figure." "I believe you can Anakin, the Force will guide you."

Part 4

They went to the council hall were all the jedi masters were waiting and contacting the other jedi masters around the galaxy fighting the seperatist with the troops there were four or five of them in holograms and there were a couple troops with them. Mace said "Anakin you mentioned that you have some news that effects the republic and the future of the jedi." "Yes Master Windu. I've been in meditation and in my meditation I realized that the Supreme Chancellor is Darth Sidious." The memebers of the council gasped and one of the jedi masters said "Are you sure Anakin?" "Yes I'm positive, the supreme Chancellor is the lord of the sith." Mace sighed and said "Then our greatest fears have been realized." "What should we do about the chancellor?" Anakin asked.

"Dicuss it we would have to Anakin." Yoda said. "The darkside is strong with the Chancellor master." Anakin said. "Sense it you do?" Yoda asked "Yes master." "Will have to dicuss this matter seriously. The Chancellor is very popular in the senate, he controls the courts and the senate." Mace said "I know." Anakin replied "Will talk about it and then tell you what we decide to do. May the Force be with you Anakin and Obi-Wan." Anakin and Obi-Wan noded and bowed to the jedi masters and left the counsil chambers.

Obi-Wan said "Why don't you go spend some time with your wife Anakin; after all you'll only have a month left to be alone together before the twins are born." "Thank you, but what about the counsil?" "I'll cover for you." Anakin said "your putting your future with the jedi in jepordy for Padme and I Obi-Wan." "I know, but your my brother Anakin which makes Padme family." "Thank you I feel the same way about you, were like brothers." Anakin went to the senate and arrived at his wife's senate apartment.

He sat down on the couch he could sense that she was here and Padme came out of there bedroom and ran her hands over his shoulders and said "When did you come out of your meditation?" "This morning. How are you and the baby doing?" Anakin said placing his hands around her waist "We're fine our baby is perfectly fine and so am I." She said caressing his face and sat down and gave him a kiss. "How was your meditation?" "Great I feel stronger and more at peace with myself." "I'm glad to hear that Ani." Padme said she then said "is there something else you want to tell me?"

Anakin thought 'she knows me so well.' "Yes I have a couple things to tell you." "What is the first thing?" "Were having twins Padme." She said laughing "Anakin if this is a joke it's not funny." "I'm not joking, I'm serious." "How do you know?" "I saw it in my meditation. Were going to have a son and a daughter my love. Were going to have twins Padme!" Anakin said happily. She smiled and hugged him he hugged her back they kissed and he lifted her off the ground and spun her around and placed her back on her feet still kissing, but still held her in his arms and she said "oh Ani thats wonderful." "I know I can't wait." He took her hands and said "I have to admit I'm nervous to." "Aren't you happy about the twins Ani?"

"Of course I am I couldn't be happier, but I can't help but be nervous though. I mean one baby is scary but two." Padme placed a gentle hand on his cheek he covered it with his hand and kissed the inside of it "I love you so much Padme?" "I love you to Anakin." They kissed again and Padme said "I'm nervous to Anakin, but I believe in our parenting skills. I know we can do it." "Me to, I just can't help but be nervous though." He said carresing her hands "I know I am to Ani, but I believe we can do it." They kissed each other and embraced each other.

"We can do it Ani." "Your right. What about the babies room." "I'm going to take an extended leave of absense and start getting the twins' room ready. In fact thats what I was doing when you came in I was packing my things. Would you be a wonderful husband and help me pack."It will be a pleasure my lady." Anakin said bowing and they went to their room and he notticed that she had packed more casual clothes and not the formal ones that he's use to seeing his wife wearing he sneaked a kiss on the back of her head and she smiled at him.

Anakin said "What are you going to do about the senate?" "Sabe is going to take my place." "Thats something else I saw in my meditaton." She looked at him and said when she saw the disturbed look on her husbands face and said "What is it Anakin? Whats wrong?" She asked taking a hold of his arm for him to face her "The supreme Chancellor is the Sith lord we've been looking for." Padme stood there and said "Are you sure?" "Yes." "It makes sense, for some time I've been suspecting that something isn't right about the Chancellor, his term should've ended years ago, and he's been able to stay in power long after his term was over and the beaurcracy and corruption has been growing ever since he was sworn in. Anakin, I feel I should inform you that the Chancellor has been convincing the senate that the jedi are the enemy and want to rule the republic." "Not you?"

She placed her hand on his chin and said "Of course not. Your my husband and a jedi I trust the jedi completely your keeper's of the peace and didn't want to become warriors, a couple of the other senators do to. Senator Organa and Senator Mot Monthma. I've been meeting with them for a while about ending this horrible war and striping the chancellor of his emergency power and removing him from power." Anakin helped her pack some more things and they sat down on the bed and said "It's not going to help Padme, Palpatine controls the senate and the courts." She said "Then what are we going to do?" He embraced her and she rested her head on his chest "The Jedi masters are talking it over. Don't worry my love will think of something. I know how important democracy and freedom is to you and me to." He said placing a kiss on her forhead. "Ok I want to head back and start setting up the nursery for the twins. I should talk to Sabe." Anakin escorted her to her ship and she asked "Are you going to come?" "Yes I'll contact Obi-Wan when we arrive home at our place at the Lake Country." "I'm glad we live at the Lake Country." "Me to." The two of them kissed and boarded her ship. Padme sat in the co-pilot seat and Anakin was going to pilot the ship they had R2 and 3PO with them on the ship.

Anakin said "Padme set the cordinates for home." Padme pressed a series of buttons and said "cordinates are set Ani." "Great are you and the babies ok?" "Yes Ani were fine." He gave her a kiss and then started flying the ship home "Are you sure that Obi-Wan wont mind you being with me?" "No he told me to spend some time with my wife." "What about the counsil? What if they ask were you are?" "Obi-Wan promised that he was going to keep our marriage a secret as long as he could. I do have the feeling though that they're going to find out eventually." "When and if they do will get through it together, no matter what happends. If you get expelled I'll be here for you." They kissed again and Anakin flew them home. They arrived at their home and the two of them got out with 3PO and R2 not far behind and entered their home while Anakin held her hand as they walked to their house. They lived at the Lake Country, it was beautiful, just as beautiful as it was the day they got married.

Anakin was holding her hand and he said "Were do you want to set up the nursery." "I told you by the gardens." They went into the room by the gardens and looked at it he said "Do you think it's enough room for both of them?" They investigated the room and she said "I think if we work together we can make room for both of them."

Anakin and Padme walked along the deck together she had her arm looped through his and Anakin placed his hands over hers as they walked around the lake as they had done several times in the last three years that they've been married whenever he had been able to see her during the clone wars.

Padme and Anakin walked along the lake at there home they leaned against the rail and Padme said "I just love seeing the mountains reflect in the water. Anakin I've always loved it." "I do to. It's majestic dont you think?" "Yes it is majestic. I bet that the twins are going to enjoy this to." "Probably. How about we name the twins?"

Anakin asked. "Now?" "Yes, I mean thanks to my meditation we know were having a son and a daughter." "Well I already know what I want to name our son." Padme said "What?" "Luke." "What should we name our daughter?" "It should be something that goes with Luke." "How about Leia?" Anakin suggested "I like that. Luke and Leia Skywalker."

Part 5

Anakin said "How about we have an outing on the lake." "I'd love to." He offered her his hand he took it and they went to the dock and Anakin put the boat in the lake and then helped his wife in and then got in himself and started rowing the boat on the lake.

They're were different birds and animals swimming and standing along the lake, as Padme and Anakin looked around and Anakin rowed. "I've never done this been out on the lake." "Me either, I never been out here on the lake either. I cant believe Obi-Wan is putting his future with the jedi in jeopardy for us." Padme said Anakin replied "I know, but then again were like brothers." "How did the outer rim sieges go? I was so worried when I heard you were dead. I was afraid that I'd lost my husband and that our child would grow up without it's father." Anakin kissed the back of her hand and said "but like I told you I was alright. I'm not surprised that Obi-Wan and everyone else thought I was dead."

"Pretty well, one of the places we went to was Nevel they were suffering and they assumed I was some sort of savior because of this." Anakin said showing her his prothetic hand. "Really." "Yeah and I took it and I gave them freedom and returned their lives to them. Thats why I couldn't write to you for a long time because of having to save them so it was only logical that everyone assumed I was dead." Anakin said "Oh Ani thats wonderful. I'm so proud of you." She said leaning over and kissing him.

They stayed out on the lake and Anakin said as he watched her look out over the lake "What is it angel?" "I just have a thought. How would you feel if we have more children." "Let's not think about that now. Let's wait until Luke and Leia are born before we think about it." "I take it that means no?" "No, I want a large family Padme, I mean just growing up with my mom there were times when I wished I had brothers and sisters. Do you want a large family?" Anakin asked.

Padme smiled and said "of course I do Ani thats why I brought it up. I mean I spent most of my life in office I haven't seen my family in nearly two years. I miss them I miss my mom and dad, my sister and my nieces." Padme said leaning on the rail and Anakin carressed her hand and back and kissed her "Do they know about us being married?" "Yes I told them, about a month or so after we got married." "I was just wondering." Anakin said "Your not upset?" "No, in fact I wish we could have our marriage out in the open." The two of them held hands and Padme said "You know we cant Anakin. We knew it would be this way when we decided to get married that we would have to keep our marriage a secret, well accept when we told our families."

"I know, I'm just tired of all this secrecy especially now that were expecting twins even though before we thought we were just going to have one baby, but instead we created twins and I'm so happy." "Me to. Maybe things will change in the future. I hope so, because I want our marriage out in the open to Anakin just as much as you do." "Let's just trust in the Force that we will. I know what Qui-Gon would say if he was still alive Force rest his soul. He'd probably say that our marriage is the will of the Force."

She carressed his face and said "You still miss him don't you darling? As well as your mother." He covered her hand with his and said "Yes I do I still miss them both, but I know my mother is still with me and watching over us, but she'll never get to meet her grandchildren, but you were right Padme I should've been thankful that she died a free women instead of a slave and that she had a wonderful husband and a step son, I know she would probably spoil them." "It's what grandmothers do Ani." Padme said with a laugh "I know." He said joining her.

They stayed out on the lake and Anakin heard thunder rumbeling in the distance he said "Great! We have to head back." Anakin led them back to the docks and it had started raining and Padme covered her head and then Anakin pulled the boat back up on the dock and Anakin covered her head with his heavy jedi cloak and they ran towards there place and went inside.

Anakin looked at Padme she was shivering and soaked he said "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine Ani I'm just wet." He took his heavy jedi cloak off and put it on her and said "why don't you put my old jedi robes on." He said running his hands over her arms trying to warm her up "Ok."

She kissed him and went to there bedroom and Anakin made a fire in the fireplace so he could get his wife warm and went to grab an extra blanket for her and make some hot apple cider for her, since she couldn't have caffine until the twins were born. Anakin was still amazed that he and Padme were expecting twins but it also made them extra happy.

Padme took a pair of her husband's old jedi robes she was surprised they fit her pretty well even with her pregnant stomach and she put them on and went out to the living room and smiled when she saw her husband had a cup of hot apple cider, an extra blanket and a fire waiting for her. She felt like a lucky women she had a wonderful husband who was totally devoted and loving to her. She took the blanket and sat down next to the fireplace and wrapped it around her as she felt movement in her womb and smiled she ran her hand over her pregnant stomach and smiled when she could feel the twins moving; they were so excited that they had created twins, who would've thought they'd create twins.

Anakin joined her in the living room wearing just a pair of boxers and a robe without a shirt. She said all the while enjoying the veiw of her husbands broad chest "This was so sweet of you Anakin." "Hay you know I love you more then anything, I want you to be warm and comfortable. How about I make us some dinner." "Thats a good idea I'm starving." Anakin chuckled and said "I'm not surprise angel your eating for three." She smacked him gently on the head and said "Hay it's because of you I'm pregnant with twins." "We created them together honey; our love did." "Yes I know." "Ok I'll go make some dinner you just sit down and relax mommy." "Ok daddy." Anakin said and they kissed he went to make some dinner and brought it out to the living room and he said anything else?" "Hold me?"

He smiled and said "I'd love to." He sat down next to her and took her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest as Anakin had his arms around her holding her in his arms as they watched the flames dance and the rain fall outside and heard the thunder and saw the lighting flash across the sky they were wrapped up together in the blanket feeding each other the delicious dinner that Anakin made for them. Padme said "This is delicious Ani I never knew you were such a good cook." "Thank you angel, but then again I helped my mom cook all the time." Anakin smiled and then moved one of his hands down to her stomach and smiled when he felt the twins moving around and kicking he felt the twins life energy in the Force and he knew that the twins were going to be strong with the Force even in the womb he could feel there strong Force signitures. She said "It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?" "Yes it is." Anakin said kissing her and she kissed him back.

Padme had spent the last month setting up the nursery and Anakin was back on Corruscant and the counsil had found out about their marriage and parenthood but both Anakin and Padme were surprised when he wasn't kicked out of the order and promoted to jedi master when Anakin had killed the supreme Chancellor and peace was more or less getting restored and the corruption has gone down sense Palptine's death.

Padme was going to be due any day from now as soon as the twins decided to be born, and the nursery was pretty much ready for the twins Anakin and Padme had gotten pink and blue stuff for the twins, they were getting more and more excited about the twins being born.

Part 6

Anakin was with her she held her stomach and Anakin said "Are you ok?" He asked "Anakin I think it's time. My water just broke." "Are you sure!" Anakin said Padme said "Yes I am defenently sure" "Ok." Anakin said "Oh Force I'm going to be a daddy twice over." Anakin started helping Padme to deliver the babies with the breathing and pushing as Anakin called for some help and soon some medical droids showed up and started helping out with the delievery while he held her hand.

After about two hours the twins were born one of the Tech's said as the first cry came out "The first ones a boy." "Luke." Padme said carresing her beautiful son's face with the back of her hand and the droid held the baby then the other droid said "ready for the next delievery Lady Skywalker?" Padme nodded clutching onto Anakin's hand again and prepared for the pain of the next delievery. Anakin said soothing things to her and eased her pain with the Force as well as he could and she silently thanked him for it.

They waited for a couple minutes and then a second cry and the droid told Anakin and he said "It's a girl." "Leia." Padme said, Anakin held the babies while one of the Techs checked her out and the other went towards him and said "I need to talk to you Jedi Skywalker." "Ok." Anakin said as he started to get fearful handing the babies to one of the other techs. Anakin was worred that something was wrong with Padme and the twins; the Tech led him to the living room they were just born and he was already loved his children just as much as he loved his wife. "Is my wife ok; are Luke and Leia ok?"

"Don't worry Anakin she's fine and so are the twins, you have nothing to worry about your wife is fine and so are your children, but she'll be tired for a while though. I'm afraid that you two can't copulate for another two or three months though." "We want to have more children though." "Your wife's body needs to recover from having the twins and return to normal since these are your first born children, and also because she has a petite frame having the twins drained her of a lot of energy. If you two want more children her body needs to recover from having Luke and Leia first. Now will look the twins over and be back." "Thank you." Anakin said. He laid down next to his exhausted wife she was beautiful even drained from child bearing and carressed the ends of her hair and said "how do you feel?" "I'm perfect Anakin, I have a wonderful husband and two beautiful children." Anakin combed his fingers through her hair and said "Your exhausted though." "I'm perfect honey." Padme said as she kissed her husband he kissed her back.

They shared a kiss and the Tech's came back carrying the squirming bundles one said "There fine." They handed Anakin and Padme their twins and then left the new family alone. "There so perfect." Anakin said "of course they are." Padme said smiling as they held the twins.

Padme and Anakin held the babies and switched them off to hold each of them. The twins were squirming in the blankets as they were held by there parents. Leia and Luke made whimpering noises and Padme knew that they needed to be fed. She put a blanket over her breast and lowered one side of her gown so she could nurse the twins as Anakin held Luke while Padme fed Leia and he placed Luke in a make shift craddle that was at the foot of there bed until the nursery was ready.

Anakin stood up and went to contact Obi-Wan so Padme could nurse the twins privately. He went to get a comlink, Obi-Wan told Anakin to contact him once the twins were born. Anakin got on the comlink to contact Obi-Wan he used R2 to locate his former master.

Anakin informed Obi-Wan of the birth of the twins and he said he was going to come by as soon as possible. Anakin went back to his and Padme's room and smiled as she cradled the twins and she smiled back at him and joined her on the bed taking Luke from Padme and she said "There beautiful aren't they?" "Yes. Do you want to take them to meet the family?" "Let's wait a couple months first. They need to get use to us." "Your right." "Do you still want to add to their numbers?" Padme asked "Yes I do." Anakin replied "but the techs said that we cant make love for another two or three months if we want more children. Force thats going to be torture. So you'd better not tempt me." Anakin stood up looking at his wife holding the twins and smiled "I wouldn't dream of it." Padme said "I'll hold you to that." Anakin said they laughed together as Padme held the twins. Anakin couldn't tear his eyes off of his wife holding Luke and Leia.

She said "What are you looking at?" "You, your so beautiful and perfect my love. I feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy to have you as my wife and to have two perfect twin children. Everytime I look at you I fall more in love with you." She smiled at him and said "your sweet I feel blessed to have you as my husband and Luke and Leia." Anakin sat next to her on the bed and gave her a kiss and she kissed him back. "I love you." "I love you to. You and the children mean so much to me." Anakin said joining her on the bed and kissing Luke and Leia and taking a hold of Leia.

Anakin and Padme held the twins in there arms and place them in there make shift craddles that was in Anakin and Padme's bedroom; until the nursery was ready for Luke and Leia. Anakin said "you two are going to be in here with your mommy and I for a while." "Your room isn't ready yet sweethearts." Padme said. Threepio came in and said "Master Anakin, Mistress Padme." Anakin and Padme looked at the droid and Padme said "What is it Threepio?" "Jedi Kanobi has arrived." Anakin said "Thank you Threepio."

Padme said "That was quick." "Well Obi-Wan was on Corruscant and you know it's not that far from Naboo." "Right, come on let's take the kids out." "Right." Anakin and Padme carried Luke and Leia out to greet Obi-Wan. They each carried one of the twins to the living room were Obi-Wan was waiting. Anakin said "Well Obi-Wan meet Luke and Leia Skywalker." Obi-Wan stood up and looked at them he said "There wonderful you two."

Padme and Anakin noded at each other Obi-Wan held each one of the twins and Anakin said "Obi-Wan Padme and I want to ask you something." "What is it?" "Would you like being Luke and Leia's uncle?" Padme asked. Obi-Wan looked touched and said "I would be very honored to be Luke and Leia's uncle you two."

Part 7: Six Years Later

Luke and Leia were now six years old they had a another daughter and they named her Shmi she was three years old and they were expecting their fourth child Padme and Anakin decided they wanted six or seven children. Anakin was a machanic and also was a jedi, but remarkably he was still able to have time for his children and Padme had finally taken her families push to retire from public service. Anakin had been given a choice by the counsil if he wanted to remain a jedi or resign from the order.

Anakin had decided to stay in the order since he was going to train his children the ways of the Force, he promised Padme that he was going to wait until Luke and Leia were eight years old before he started training them. So Anakin was going to start training them the ways of the Force in another two years.

Right now they just enjoyed watching their children being carefree and having fun and getting an education. Luke and Leia were now in first grade.

Anakin and Padme were bonding with Shmi she defently looked like a combination of the two of them she had Anakin's dark blonde hair and Padme's brown eyes and said "She's beautiful isn't she." Padme said as Anakin looked down at their other daughter.

They placed her down for a nap and went to bed lying down together. She rested her head on his chest and he had his arm around her shoulders carresing her back.

Luke and Leia arrived at home and the twins arrived back and Anakin and Padme saw there kids and they came running towards them. "Mommy daddy!" The twins shouted Anakin and Padme got down on their knees as there kids ran into their arms but they were being careful when they hugged their mother because she was pregnant with there new brother or sister then they hugged their father and he hugged them back. Padme said "Luke, Leia how was your first day of school?" "It was great mommy." Leia said and Luke said "Thats right mommy, are teacher thinks were the smartest kids in her class." Anakin said "I believe that." "Your defenenlty your fathers children." Padme said "Your pretty smart to angel." Anakin said. "I suppose so." Padme said smiling at her husband.

7Obi-Wan and Sabe came by and Luke, Leia and Shmi shouted "Uncle Obi-Wan Aunt Sabe" and ran towards them. Obi-Wan and Sabe smiled as they saw them come towards them Obi-Wan lifted up Luke and Sabe picked up Leia "My goodness you two have grown so much." Sabe said "Really!" "Yes." Luke and Leia hugged Obi-Wan and then Shmi hugged Obi-Wan and Sabe, he laughed and hugged them again.

Shmi wanted to be picked up so Obi-Wan picked her up and Luke and Leia ran towards the house and said "Mommy, Daddy!" "What is it sweeties." Padme said "Uncle Obi-Wan and Aunt Sabe are here." "They are huh?" Anakin said he went outside and "Sabe Obi-Wan welcome to our home." "Thank you Anakin." Obi-Wan said and Padme came out and Shmi wanted to get picked up. Padme picked up Shmi and went back out and she greeted Sabe and said "Hello Sabe." "Hay Padme it's wonderful to see you again." Sabe said "I know." They hugged and said "hay Obi-Wan." "Hello Padme." She looked at Sabe and Obi-Wan and notticed the way they were looking at each other. Padme said "So whats the up? How come you two are here? Come inside." Obi-Wan and Sabe held Luke and Leia and Padme held Shmi and they went inside the house. "Come sit down." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan and Sabe sat down and Obi-Wan said "Well Sabe and I kind of have to tell you something. Were..." "Together." Sabe said "Together as in together like Ani and I?" "Yeah accept were not married yet."Obi-Wan said "How long have you two been together?" "As long as you two have been together for eight years; having rendezvous for years." Anakin chuckled and said smiling at his old master "It looks like I wasn't the only one who was breaking the code." "Can we talk Anakin?" "Of course. Sabe why don't you hang out with Padme and the kids." "I wouldn't mind. In fact I would love nothing more then to spend time with Luke, Leia, Shmi and Padme." Luke said taking Sabe's hand "Come on Aunt Sabe play with us." "Yeah Aunt Sabe." Leia said "Of course sweetie." Sabe said letting Luke lead her towards Leia and Shmi and Leia taking a hold of Padme's hand as Sabe and Padme played with the children and talked at the same time.

"Thank you Sabe." Anakin said hugging her and Obi-Wan giving her a kiss she kissed him back and Obi-Wan and Anakin walked off together. Anakin said "I can't believe that you Mr. Follow the jedi code, Mr. Serious Jedi fell in love." "Are you badgering me my friend?" "No I'm just surprised for as long as I've known you Obi-Wan you've always been Mr. Follow The Rules and you didn't even telling me about your involvment with Sabe. You know you could've trusted me." "I know, after all you trusted me enough to tell me about your and Padme's relationship." "What did you want to tell me?" "Well Sabe and I are going to get married she worked everything out and we are wondering if you and Padme and the children would like to be our witness'?" "We wouldn't mind at all Obi-Wan." Anakin said placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

Padme was talking with Sabe and said "I can't believe you didn't tell me about you and Obi-Wan Sabe. After all I told you about my relationship with Anakin." "I know, I just wasn't sure how you'd react." "I would've been happy for you. Sabe you've been my trusted friend and decoy for years and now your an aunt to my kids and they adore you." "I'm sorry Padme." "It's ok; is there something else?" "Yeah Obi-Wan and I are going to get married." "I do..."

"Before you say anything we already got it worked out and we are wondering if you and Anakin and the children would like to be our witness' and Leia could be our flower girl. How would you like that Leia?" Sabe asked "Yeah I would love to be a flower girl Aunt Sabe." Leia said hugging her. "Of course we would and I'll talk to Anakin about maybe you two living with us until you got a place of your own."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes

Hey all I know your all patiently and impatiently waiting on updates for my fics but I'm suffering from major writers blocks for all my stories and a couple of them I have lost the updates and cant access them anymore on my disk drives. If anyone has ideas for my stories I'd glady welcome them, so I can update my stories and give you new parts.


End file.
